


Morning Kisses

by Superwholocked



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Morning Kisses, POV Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholocked/pseuds/Superwholocked
Summary: Phil Lester wakes up next to one beautiful Daniel Howell after a he had a nightmare and something happens with Dan where he starts to leave little pecks across his face until Phil decides to do something about it.





	Morning Kisses

Phil's POV 

I woke up in Dan's room after spending the night because I couldn't sleep because of a nightmare and for some reason I can sleep when there is someone or something next to me. As I was going to get up in decided to check the time first to see if I should also wake up Dan so I grabbed my phone and checked the time 9:30 am, it's to early to wake Dan up and I can't go back to sleep now. Dan then pulled at me and came closer to put his head in my neck which caused me to let out a small giggle. I made a quick decision to just leave him there but then he started planting small light kisses on working his way up and down my neck I honestly didn't know what to do, my best friend who I am cuddling with has just started leaving small kisses on my neck and I have no idea what to do. To make matters worse Dan has just started to work his way up to my ear towards my jaw and across my face 

"Dan Dan Dan Dan Dan" I repeated gradually getting louder and louder and he didn't wake with me repeating his name is know I could always just shake him or move him which would be the right, smart, and proper thing to do but I just didn't want it to stop. I know it is not right for me to feel this way he is my best friend and all but you can't stole how you feel right.

"Phil I... " I heard Dan murmur into my face. At this point I thought I would be best to move and wake Dan up

"Dan come on wake up" I said in a more rushed tone which got him to stop leaving little pecks all over my face and start waking up

"Phil why are you in my bed" was the first thing he said

"Oh don't you remember I came in here because I couldn't sleep and you allowed me to sleep here" After I said that Dan sat up so quick he got a head rush

"Oh my God Phil did I do anything to you while I was sleeping" He asked scared 

"Well you did do something but I actually liked it" I quickly stammered out

"Oh well what did I do" Dan asked confused

"Could I just show you instead of telling you" I answered all Dan did was nod ok "Well just tell me if you get uncomfortable" I added all he did once again was not 

"So at first you did this" I said while I moved down to put my face in the crook of his neck "Then you did this" I murmured the continued onto plant little kisses up and down the length of his neck and I honestly think I heard his breathing quicken and his heart rate speed up "then you slowly did this" I added while moving the little kisses I was planting up his neck across his jaw and around his face until I came to his lips "then I woke you upand then I wanted you to continue and do this" I said after I brought my face up the slowly back down toward his lips giving him plenty of time to pull away but he didn't so I completely brought my lips onto his lips. We continued to kiss and it was getting more heated by the moment Dan's hands were on my hair and my hands were moving all across his body until Dan pulled away and said.

"Phil I have really liked you for a while now and I am so glad that this moment I was dreaming about for a while now has finally happened"

"Dan I have like you for a while now to" I said back "Dan can I take you on a date sometime" I added

"Ya I would like that very much" Dan said back before attaching our lips together again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey let me know what you think of this one shot please tell me if you see and mistakes or anything like that
> 
> I am open to suggestions so please send them 
> 
> And don't forget to comment, share, and vote if you think i am worthy of it. I will upload more if you want me too. 
> 
> Also if you want to check out my other works please do.
> 
> Thank and byeeeeee


End file.
